1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art printing apparatus employing feed fingers for feeding a web of record members to a printing position between a print head and a platen, include drive mechanisms comprising a cam, an operating lever driven by the cam and an adjustably mounted pivot, such that adjustment of the pivot will change the relative position between the cam and the follower carried by the operating lever to vary the stroke of the operating lever and the feed finger so that record members of different lengths can be successively adjusted to the printing position. In such an apparatus the drive for the inker has been coupled directly to the operating lever so that a change in the stroke of the operating lever will change the distance through which the inker travels. Prior art U.S. patent to Pabodie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,098, patented Oct. 23, 1973 discloses a cam actuated inking mechanism.
Print head assemblies comprising a plurality of print heads are known in the prior art, as in U.S Pat. No. 3,601,042 to Hamisch, Sr., patented Aug. 24, 1971.
U.S. Pat. No. 570,264 to Otteson, patented Oct. 27, 1896 discloses a hand stamp having a support or block. Nuts are provided for adjusting the position of the frame with reference to the block.